User talk:Mariocart25Charizard/Archive 10
---- Hello, welcome to my talk. Anything you need? Talk to meh. To request customs then do so here. Happy Earth Day! Hi Mario, Have an enjoyable earth day too! Cool postcard btw! ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:50, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:55, April 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25! Thanks for the awesome gift ;D 10:55, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth day Brrkoud (talk) 16:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day Mario! Happy Earthday Mario! REDUCE!, REUSE!, RECYCLE! RE:Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Thanks so much, Mariocart! Very much appreciated. Hope you had a wonderful Earth Day on this beautiful planet we live on. :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 03:34, April 23, 2014 (UTC)' Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days (30th April!) You are invited to vote for The Best Igloo and may the best one win! All the Contestants (Your Friends) are waiting for your Votes! Please Vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 15:18, April 24, 2014 (UTC)' RE:Catali2016 Hi Mario, Thanks for letting me know about this. I'll contact Catali about this- if he doesn't remove the copied quiz, it would be removed. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:36, April 28, 2014 (UTC) hi hi make me a custom [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']][[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'cart25']] 02:56, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :Wat. :-- 02:59, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Lol, I did that as a joke. xD ::[[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']][[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'cart25']] 18:49, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Pic Doc I saw that chirskim took a request at the Pic Doc, can i take some request? 00:45, May 1, 2014 (UTC) d Pic Doc I finished my custom for the Pic Doc that took me ' 2 HOURS ' to make! :D 23:11, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Oh wow, That's awesome! 9/10. Your'e in! COngrats! :[[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mario']][[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'cart25']] 11:09, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Robber Penguin Agency Logo Hi Mario, I created an agency called 'Robber Penguin Agency' and my agency needs a logo, so I was hoping you could create one for me, here's what I want it to look like: Get the EPF Operation Blackout Badge and replace the words with 'Robber Penguin Agency' in capitals Then add about 5 robbers on the logo, two on the left, two on the right and one in the middle, then if you have a custom page, leave it there or on my talk page Thanks for reading User:Agent Unknown (User Talk:Agent Unknown) 15:36, May 3,2014 May 4th 15:09, May 4, 2014 (UTC) May The 4th Be With You! Hey! May The 4th Be With You! Callum Fawsitt (talk) 23:28, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt missing bot? you can let http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Sactage know about the bot that disappeared... Dartmaster8 (talk) 19:40, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Custom Contest Check out this, lemme know if you wanna enter User blog:Agent Unknown/Custom Competition - Robber Phone (Agent Unknown (talk) 16:37, May 8, 2014 (UTC)) Thank you! Hi, Mariocart25Charizard! Thank you for the custom, I like it!! :) Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 14:14, May 9, 2014 (UTC)fancypantsguy8 Custom Please make it, I need it before the Future Party starts. *Yellow *EVA Space Helmet *Golden Unicorn Horn (Make it inside the helmet) *EVA Space Suit *Gold Sneakers 'JWPengie.' 'Have a' 'Great' ' ' 'Week!''' 19:55, May 9, 2014 (UTC)